


[SS/HP][LV/LM][LV/SS][The Desire to Destroy 毁灭的欲望

by fellowtraveller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: 留档多年前中学xxj时期写的东西。少数银青色的荆棘路上发布的存档。暗黑黄暴，慎点。多视角。---“鸟的胸前带着棘刺，它遵循着一个不可改变的法则。它被不知其名的东西刺穿身体，被驱赶着，歌唱着死去。在那荆棘刺进的一瞬，它没有意识到死之将临。它只是唱着、唱着，直到生命耗尽，再也唱不出一个音符。但是，当我们把棘刺扎进胸膛时，我们是知道的。我们是明明白白的。然而，我们却依然要这样做。我们依然把荆棘扎入胸膛。”





	[SS/HP][LV/LM][LV/SS][The Desire to Destroy 毁灭的欲望

“有一个传说，说的是有那么一只鸟儿，它一生只唱一次，那歌声比世上所有一切生灵的歌声都更加优美动听。从离开巢窝的那一刻起，它就在寻找着荆棘树，直到如愿以偿，才歇息下来。然后它把自己的身体扎进最长、最尖的棘刺上，在那荒蛮的枝条间放开了歌喉。在奄奄一息的时刻，它超脱了自身的痛苦，而那歌声竟然使云雀和夜莺都黯然失色。这是一曲无比美好的歌，曲终而命竭。然而，整个世界都在静静地谛听着，上帝也在苍穹中微笑。因为最美好的东西只能用深痛巨创来换取……反正那个传说是这么讲的。

“鸟的胸前带着棘刺，它遵循着一个不可改变的法则。它被不知其名的东西刺穿身体，被驱赶着，歌唱着死去。在那荆棘刺进的一瞬，它没有意识到死之将临。它只是唱着、唱着，直到生命耗尽，再也唱不出一个音符。但是，当我们把棘刺扎进胸膛时，我们是知道的。我们是明明白白的。然而，我们却依然要这样做。我们依然把荆棘扎入胸膛。”  
\------‘The Thorn Birds（荆棘鸟）

’Treasure from where,in the heart where.’  
（心在何处，珍宝就在何处。）  
\-------Ariana Dumbledore（阿莉安娜•邓布利多）的墓铭志

‘The world isn’t into good people and Death Eaters.We’ve all got light and dark inside us.What matters is the part we choose to act on.That’s who we really are.’  
（这个世界不是分为好人和食死徒。黑暗与光明共存于每个人内心深处。重要的是我们自己的选择，我们选择成为什么样的人。）  
\-------Sirius Black（天狼星•布莱克）

‘Sentimental children forever whing about how bitterly unfair your lives has been.Well,it may have escaped you notice,but life isn’t fair.’  
（令人失望多愁善感的小子，只会苦涩呜咽自己的生活如何不公。那么，你可能忽略了，但生活就是不公平的。）  
\-------Severus Snape（西弗勒斯•斯内普）

‘Anyway,my mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end.’  
（无论如何，我母亲常说，我们失去的东西会以某种方式在最后回来。）  
\-------Luna Lovegood（卢娜•洛夫古德）

‘Be brave,Professor,be brave like my mother…Otherwise,you disgrace her.Otherwise,she died for nothing.Otherwise,the bowl will remain empty…forever.’  
（教授，勇敢些，像我母亲一样勇敢……否则，您将给她蒙羞。否则，她的死毫无意义与价值。否则，您心中的碗将继续空下去……永远空着。）  
\-------Harry Potter（哈利•波特）

‘We can end this.’  
（我们可以结束这一切。）  
\-------Ron Weasley（罗恩•韦斯莱）

‘There’s no such thing as magic!’  
（世界上根本没有魔法！）  
\-------Uncle Vernon（弗农姨夫）

“上帝如果想惩罚我们，就会答应我们的祈求。”  
“我们再也回不到圣人身边了，因为我们从罪人身上要学的东西实在太多了。  
“在人生的成长之路上，辨颜色远比辨善恶重要。”  
“使我们得到赦免的是我们的忏悔，而不是神父。”  
“为信仰而死是生命的最糟糕用途。”  
\-------Oscar Wilde（奥斯卡•王尔德）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SS视角：

“Mr.Potter，我相信Dumbledore听到诸如他可爱的黄金男孩大脑已全被巨怪占满之类的消息会颤抖地放下他手上的恶心蛋糕。”我恶狠狠地瞪着眼前的男孩以及他手上不规则的块状物，嘴唇卷曲着假笑，“或是伟大的救世主需要他可怜的魔药教授重新教他一年级就应学会的知识-----譬如怎么区分粉末和碎块，嗯？”我肆意地把怒火喷向他，如果愤怒的眼神有燃烧的效果，他身上应该早已被灼烧出无数个不可修复的洞。

男孩低着头，一声不吭。

“该死的。”我低声咒骂了句，低吼道，“那么，滚出我的地窖！”他慢慢抬起头来直视着我，我畏缩了下，绿眸里闪动着愤怒、绝望、委屈------以及某种目前我无法理解的情绪。不过Potter很快移开视线，咕哝了句：“抱歉，Professor.”随即向门口走去------我几乎为此松了口气，立刻责备自己会有如此感觉,甚至忘记嘲讽他会道歉。我听见门被拉开的声音，转过头去。他没有动，双眼牢牢注视着门把手，“什么？”我不耐烦地低吼道。“我恨你。”他离开了。伴随门被甩上发出的沉闷撞响。

什么？他恨我。他当然恨我。应该恨我。

必须恨我。

我冷哼了声，紧接着壁炉飞路，然后幻影移形-------左臂的刺痛感如此真实。

\------------------------------------------------------------  
如果痛苦算做爱，那么我与眼前的男人正深坠爱河。

“Severus，”他向我伸出苍白的手，血红的双瞳眯了眯，“come，我最忠诚的仆人，我的宝贝。”

“My lord.”我微欠了下身，步过去拉起他的袍角，准备亲吻。

“唔-----------”我禁不住低吟了声，Voldemort强硬地把我的头扳了起来，吻住我的唇，他野蛮地把舌头长驱直入进口腔，粗暴地舔舐口腔内壁。湿热的舌头反复刮过牙龈，嘴巴内的每个细胞都被极致的快感占满，脑中仅存的最后一丝理智似乎亦将消散。

外袍被Voldemort粗鲁地撕开，“我讨厌你的扣子，Severus.”他在我的耳边呢喃着，温热的气息吹入耳中，我禁不住颤栗起来。  
Voldemort微微往旁边移了移，双眼已呈暗红色，闪动着情欲与征服的快感：“那么-----亲爱的Severus，”他冰凉的手指轻轻触碰了下我的嘴唇，使我颤抖了一下，“取悦你自己，然后把自己献给我。”

终于，我苦笑了下，像毫无尊严的性玩具一样了。  
哈，尊严，我在The Dark Lord前何曾有过尊严？那极度自卑和自负感混合起来的复杂情感，只能被无尽的欲望狠狠吞噬。  
为了Dumbledore，为了该死的Potter，为了Lily，为了魔法界------再怎么安慰自己都改变不了我只能在The Dark Lord的床上像流泪小狗般摇尾求欢的事实。

那么，既然注定堕入地狱，就尽量享受下坠时的快感吧。

“怎么了，Severus？在想什么？”我猛然惊醒，抬起头对上他满是疑惑的双眸，疑惑下隐隐含着暴虐的怒气。“没什么。”在立即启用大脑封闭术后，我颤抖着缓缓解开自己的内衣。看到他脸上未饰的不耐烦，我用力闭上了眼，马上睁开，一只手开始狠狠揉捏胸前的突起，另一只手则迅速抚弄上自己的勃起。“嗯----------”一一阵阵酥麻刺激着神经，意识到是自己在爱抚自己的羞耻感不断消磨着最后一丝理智，我的瞳孔涣散起来，眼前变成一片迷雾……

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
阳光，温暖到刺眼的阳光。好像是山顶的地方绿草如茵，点缀着缤纷繁花。我不禁畏缩了下，这种美好太过强烈，让我清楚地意识到不应触碰，不属于我。

那边有棵繁密的大树，树下闪动着似曾相识的人影，他们好像在笑…….

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“啊！”身体被异物侵入的不适迫使我回到现实，Voldemort的表情像是得到了一定的取悦，暗红色的眸子半眯了起来，两根冰凉坚硬的手指恶意地搅动我的肠壁，毫不留情地戳刺翻转着。我扭了扭腰肢。

“啊！---------No,lord！----------”我尖叫起来，灼热尖挺的欲望贯穿我的身体，括约肌毫不意外地再一次被撕裂，“轻、轻点……Please.”我徒劳地低吟。努力睁开双眼，望向他的----一如既往，兴奋与暴虐。

Voldemort轻哼了声，减缓了抽送的速度。当我愚蠢地暗自庆幸时，下身撕裂的疼痛感再次袭来，且更加剧烈。“没有人，”他在我耳边嘶声道，吐出来的气息刺骨的寒冷，“没有人可以对我发号施令。即使是你，Severus，”冰冷的手指缓缓柔按我紧皱的眉尖，动作轻柔地像是要安慰，想要抚平那里，“也不行。”他低下头撕咬我的耳垂，毫无温度的手盖上我的------正抓紧床单，用力到发白。

我再一次闭上眼睛，紧咬住下唇内侧，努力不发出一点声音，并尝试放松肌肉，适应他巨大的欲望。尽管已经很多次，但他的对我来说，依然过于巨大。

\---------------------------------------------------------  
红发少女跑到我面前，露出灿烂得堪比阳光的笑容，笑盈盈的绿眸望着我，清澈有如碧水。她伸出一只手，一朵纯白的雏菊静静绽放在掌心，“Severus.”声音像蕴含了所有光明的力量，无情地撕裂着带给我安全的黑暗，却感受不到任何痛苦。“Lily-------”远处坐在树杈上的男孩放肆恣意地笑着，棕褐色的头发于阳光下闪着光…..我下意识往还未完全崩溃的黑暗中瑟缩…….

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Voldemort啃噬着我的嘴唇，用力吮吸着，双手不停在我身上游走，撕扯开最后的矜持，“嗯-----”我忍不住哼了起来，抬高臀部迎合他的动作。他似乎受到了某种形式的鼓舞，运动幅度加大，牙齿狠咬在我裸露的肌肤上，鲜血的甜腥味弥漫于空气，跟性欲的味道融合在一起，便成了最优秀的魔药大师也调配不出的催情剂。冰冷的手指于身上滑动，与火热的躯体相辅相成，我于控制不住的颤栗中滑向极乐深渊…….

\------------------------------------------------------------  
我胆怯地抽出双手，却停在半空，再也伸不过去。少女仍温暖灿烂地笑着：“Severus.”她又说了一遍。我微移开视线，望向她身后，男孩兴奋地挥舞着手臂，几乎和阳光融为一体，“Lily-----”他喊道。  
我退缩了，这次毫不犹豫。

她明明属于光明，甚至代表光明，我为何愚蠢自私地想把她拉入黑暗。  
那是我的世界，不是她和那个男孩的。  
我退得更多，慌乱修补着快要破碎的黑暗--------我的盔甲，我的城堡。

那对绿眸暗淡了下，但立刻清澈明朗起来。“Severus.”她的身子迅速在光晕中往后退去……

“James--------”“Lily---------”远处的树下有两个模糊的身影正欢跑跃动着，单纯快乐的笑声响彻耳际。金色的阳光慈爱地包裹住他们，  
灿烂、明亮……  
蜷缩于黑暗中的我心里无端涌上酸楚，但嘴角却在他们的笑声中微微上扬……

\------------------------------------------------------------  
“哦------”我和Voldemort同时发出近乎咆哮的尖吼，眼前一片白光，腹部沾染上自己的体液。与此同时，火热的岩浆冲进我的身体-----我为这罪恶的快感颤抖着痉挛起来。

Voldemort浮起虐笑，软下来的欲望仍深埋在我体内，他猩红色的眼睛眯了眯，一副像是在观赏什么有趣事物的表情：“你好像很享受，Severus.”我没有回答，用力地呼吸，低喘着，“依然敏感得可怕，紧致，病态的迷人。”苍白的手指拂着我苍白的皮肤------惊人的和谐，我自嘲道。“有没有告诉过你，”他温柔地抚摩我身上深浅不一的丑陋伤疤，“你死尸般苍白的精瘦身体，配上这些痕迹，多么难以置信的迷人，特别是-----”冰凉的手指点向我的额头，“知道里面充满惊人的智慧与骄傲，令人------”他俯身轻吻我的嘴唇，短暂厮磨了下，舌头渲上我被咬破的伤口处渗出来的鲜血，笑了下，“------无法抗拒.”

“钻心剐骨！”“啊！--------”我尖叫着蜷缩起身体，胸腔撕裂般的疼痛，用力咬着牙齿制止住自己。烈焰焚火全身的炙痛感让肌肉自主抽动，痉挛，但情色之处在于，我甬道的肌肉同时紧缩-------这会带给他极致的快感。

Voldemort轻叫起来：“你真是太棒了，Severus.”我仅仅再度收缩穴壁，与之同堕欲望地狱……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HP视角:

我恨他。  
他让我不清楚自己的存在。  
母亲的象征或父亲的替代品。  
但无论如何，他看到的都不会是我本身-----Harry Potter.  
透过我的眼睛看Lily Ewans，透过我的相貌看James Potter，透过我的行为、性格同时看到James Potter和Sirius Black-----一旦剥离这些，我便成为符号般的救世主，这令我更加难以忍受。  
且我想只有我恨他，才能解释我是如此渴望他会紧紧拥抱我------仅仅作为Harry Potter的我。  
不知何时我对Snape产生某种莫名的情愫，希望看到他，不然就陷入无休止的想念。于是我更加频繁地夜游，希望被他抓住，看到他，听到他的声音。  
我又是如此渴望和他在一起，这使我感到安定，还有……幸福。  
对，幸福。  
虽然每次我的心都会因兴奋而加速跳动，过度的负荷每每令我几欲晕倒。我还是不厌其烦地使坩埚爆炸，再想方设法不去Filch那做劳动服务。这让我无法理解。  
或许改变从那时开始吧。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
我看见无数身体从面前倒下，鲜血蔓延至脚边。周遭是痛苦夹杂愤怒的嘶吼。我也在嘶吼，泪水失去知觉肆意流淌。熟悉的人相继在眼前死去，我无能为力地大声尖叫着……

“Potter，Potter……”我听见有人在叫我，声音如天鹅绒般丝滑，紧接着我被拥进一个人的怀里，如此……温暖。“Potter，醒醒，Potter……Harry，没事的，我在这里，我在……”后面的字句我听不清，依然用力啜泣着……于不知名的温暖怀抱。

我猛然睁开眼睛，茫然环视魁地奇球场，身边空无一人，但被环入怀中的温暖感觉还在。一阵微风拂过，脸上满是湿凉，我伸手摸了摸，如此真实，我的确哭了。回忆起刚才的声音，我一遍遍在脑中整理过滤人影，那声音是这样熟悉……一个黑色身影闪过脑海，我不禁打了个寒颤。不是，不可能是他，我偷听过Dumbledore和他的谈话-----不过以他们的警惕性应该发现了我的存在，至少可能事情太急，未隐藏掩饰------我知道他爱我母亲，恨我父亲------恨我。他不会那么做的，我告诉自己。

空气中弥漫一股淡淡的药香，更加证实了我的怀疑，我用力甩了甩头，  
“就当做了个梦，什么也没发生。”我对自己说。并强迫自己相信。

隔天上午，我在走廊遇到他，愣在那里，然后我听到他说------  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
“Potter.”我从回忆中惊醒，转过身来，正好对上一双冰冷空洞的黑色眼睛，幽虚如隧道。同时我再次闻到那股淡淡的草药清香。  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
\------我听到他说：“夜游，Gryffindor扣二十分。”  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
一丝微笑不自觉爬上嘴角，随即我立刻意识到做了什么。可是来不及了，Snape的脸部肌肉正愤怒地抽动。

“我是否该荣幸自身足够可笑引起圣人Potter的愉悦？”Snape挑起一边的眉毛。  
我有点窘迫：“呃……Professor Snape，我……嗯……”  
“夜游，Gryffindor扣二十分。顺便纪念救世主终于丧失正常言语功能。”  
“可是，还没有到宵禁时间！”  
“顶撞教授，Gryffindor扣十分。”

我怒视他，但他看上去对我的反应十分满意，眼中的怒意已然消散，反之带上嘲弄的意味，卷起嘴唇假笑。不行，不能生气，这样正顺了他意。于是我收起愤怒的表情，努力使自己脸色平静下来，尽量显得淡漠有礼地回应道：“我很抱歉，Professor.”

Snape挑起一边的眉毛：“是否值得开香槟庆祝？Gryffindor居然会为自己言行不当道歉，圣人Potter愿意放下他高贵的身段？”

好吧，或许他不像看上去那么讨厌。但毫无疑问，他具有让人随时想向他挥拳扔石头的伟大能力。算是一种天赋吧？我想着，一抹微笑再次不自觉地爬上嘴角……

“Dumbledore的黄金男孩是因为脑神经的缺乏误食了不明物体导致面部神经失去控制，还是智力已退化到只能傻笑的地步？虽然很明显我一直不确定Gryffindor有没有过智力！”

我终于在喷洒的毒液和冻人的目光中清醒过来，尴尬地摸了摸头：“呃，那……”

“Potter！你需要可怜的魔药教授在重新教授你一年级魔药知识的同时指导你如何建立正常组织语言么？！”

我被墨色双眼中毫不掩饰的愤怒和黑发男人散发出的能冻死人的低气压逼得后退了一步。脚下一滑……该死，我该感谢Filch百年难遇的疏忽让自己得以到黑湖边上整理思绪吗？等下，为什么我的语气那么像Snape？……

不过这念头一转眼就被抛开了，刺骨寒冷的湖水迅速包围我，麻痹我的神经，一寸寸蔓延着，逐渐裹上我的心脏……一双瘦弱但有力的手臂紧紧搂住了我，我陷入一个熟悉的怀抱，似乎正一点点上浮。突然，正紧搂着我的身体颤抖了一下，僵了短短一瞬，又立刻活动起来。我的大脑一片混沌，无暇思考什么，这种感觉如此温暖平静……幸福，像是回到了在魁地奇球场的那一晚，我不禁勾起嘴角，无力地投入黑暗……

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
耳旁环绕着嗡鸣，逐渐声音变得清晰：

“我说过了我相信自己的能力可以处理好一切，你们最好先去看看救世主是否大脑坏死-----虽然本来也只起过装饰的作用，以致陷入深度昏迷。”  
“Harry一切正常，但我担心你，Severus，我必须对你施咒检查。”  
“作为校医，我想我有权命令你停止在医疗翼大呼小叫，同时尽我所能助你康复。”  
“助我康复？首先，我没有事。其次，我已经重复十一遍了，我自己能处理好一切！你们的大脑是跟Potter一样被巨怪鼻涕糊住了吗？！”

我猛地睁开眼睛，Headmaster Dumbledore，Madame Pomfrey，还有……Professor Snape正激烈争吵着。

“哦，Harry，你醒来了，”Dumbledore首先注意到我，快速走到我身旁，眼中溢满关切，“感觉怎么样？好些了么？”  
Madame Pomfrey迅速挥舞魔杖给我施了个简单的检查魔咒，满意地点点头：“除了轻度营养不良-----Potter，我会请Weasley和Granger监督你日后进食-----健康得不能再健康了。”

我没有理会这些，眼睛紧盯着黑发男人露出的小腿，上面有道长约5英寸的伤口，依然往外浅浅渗出鲜血。Snape感受到我的目光，从鼻子里发出一声冷哼。

“Severus抱你上来后就急赶到医疗翼，只给自己施了干燥咒并拒绝任何形式的检查，”Dumbledor察觉我的目光所向，解释道，“那个伤口是在黑湖里被不明物不小心刮到的，”我想起了那瞬间的僵硬，“送你来时Severus脸都紫了，泛着青白-----”

“Albus，我现在无比期望你能回到那群甜乎乎的东西中去。”Snape打断Dumbledore，几乎是咬着吐出每个音节。

但我忽略了这些，回头看向Dumbledore：“Professor，你说是S、Professor Snape抱我上来的？”

“Potter，你注意事情的方式真是令人惊叹。还有，需要我提醒是你冲动愚蠢的行为造成一切，且夜出城堡的行为足以让Gryffindor被扣上五十分吗？！”我并不在意，反而……不由自主微笑起来，“Potter！收起你的傻笑！”Snape吼道。

Dumbledore半月形镜片后的蓝眼睛愉快地闪烁了会儿，不过马上黯淡下来：“不过……Severus的伤……恐怕不是容易的事。”

我立刻转头盯住Snape的伤------鲜血缓缓于鲜红的肉上凝成血珠，伤口边缘是某种奇异的纹理，表面笼罩着一层微弱的黑光。

“收回你愚蠢的目光，Potter！”Snape瞪了我一眼，撇了撇嘴，然后看向Dumbledore，“Headmaster，我再次声明，我有足够的能力处理好一切。如果没什么事的话，我就先回地窖了，那还有一堆拥有巨怪大脑的笨蛋用各种词语拼凑起来的东西等着我去处理-----我实在没有办法把那些东西称之为‘论文’。”

“哦，Severus，不要这么说孩子们，”Dumbledore眨眨眼，目光带有不可拒绝的威严，“如果可以的话，我还是希望你能接受我的检查魔咒。”  
Snape冷笑：“我没有退让余地，不是么？Headmaster.”  
“请协助检查吧，Professor，”我抬起头直视他，黑眸泛过惊讶，“我们也好放心。”  
黑眸中的惊讶变为嘲谑：“救世主竟会屈尊降贵关心阴沉油腻的Slytherin老蝙蝠------别辩驳，Potter，我无比清楚你和你的Gryffindor朋友们平时对我的称呼------还只是为了减轻自己的负疚感好让一切变得理所当然？那么我明确告诉你，我救你仅仅因为不想让一个蠢蛋毁掉自己的职业生涯，特别是，这归属于教师的工作范围------让无能的学生免于自己造成的、愚蠢的、不必要的伤害。”

我怒视他，脸涨得通红。“不过，Severus，”Madame Pomfrey的声音带着疑惑，“以你的魔咒水平及细心程度，怎么会忘记用魔法而不是Muggle的方法？哦，对了，Severus，你上次送来的药剂效果依然是最好的。”  
Snape不耐烦地眨了下眼，龇出牙齿，低吼道：“下意识。”“什么？”“我说我当时下意识就天杀的跟着跳下去了！该死，我竟然做出这么Gryffindor的举动，无脑，冲动。”

“嘿，Severus，我也是Gryffindor。”Dumbledore抽出魔杖，“好了，不要动。”他低吟咒文，一束亮蓝色的光从魔杖头急射而出，随后化作淡蓝色的薄光包裹住Snape，开始不断变幻光亮强度、浮现各种纹理。  
“贫血、营养不良、腰椎第二十二节轻微囊肿，”Madame Pomfrey在一旁不断念出诊断结果，“膝关节软骨不齐，轻度灰指甲（前面的当各种不良生活习惯、战斗受伤、伏大酷刑，最后一个当被魔药长期沾染）……天哪，Severus你是怎么虐待自己身体的？嗯，这种光色和纹路……Albus我怎么从来都没见过。”  
笼罩在Snape身上的光变成诡异的蓝黑色，浮现出的图案像……荆棘缠绕的鸟的尸体，鸟的口中似乎还衔着一枝半枯萎的玫瑰。

Dumbledore一挥手收起魔杖，面容严肃凝重，他看向Snape，沉声说：“Severus，跟我来下办公室。”紧接着回头，“Poppy，Harry就托你照料了。”Madame Pomfrey轻轻点点头。

“Professor，我想知道，我请求一同前往。”  
“请求驳回！Potter，不是人人都有义务满足你的好奇心，管好你自己。”  
“Harry，你没有必要……”  
“Headmaster Dumbledore！Professor Snape是因为我才受伤的，我需要知道。”我坚定地望进Dumbledore眼睛深处，无丝毫动摇。  
Dumbledore抿起嘴沉默了一会儿，叹口气说道：“那么，Harry，来吧。”

“Albus-----”  
“Severus，”Dumbledore略带疲惫地摆摆手，“是时候让Harry面对一些了。”  
“很抱歉，但我认为你的黄金男孩面对的够多了。”  
“快点跟我走吧，Harry你扶下Severus.”Dumbledore走出了门。  
Snape瞪我一眼，毫不留情地甩掉我想要搀扶他的手。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
“黑魔法，Severus，Harry，”桌子对面的Dumbledore脸色沉重，“很古老的黑魔法，弄伤Severus的可能是几百年前遗留下的黑魔法物品。因为近四百年来再无有关其的文献记录或出现事记。”他召唤来一本纸页泛黄的厚书，“我也仅是在书上看到过罢了，名字叫做‘恶之花’（敬我的Charles Baudelaire）。中咒的人先是皮肤逐渐破裂，翻出的血肉会不断描绘出腐败的玫瑰，然后是内脏，最后，也就是死亡的时候，中咒人将完全模糊呈破碎的血肉，拼摆的形状如同被荆棘缠绕的鸟的尸体，口中衔着半枯的玫瑰。整个过程持续大概一个月左右，确保中咒人能感受到完全的痛苦。”

我努力吸收并理解着这些词句中包含的意义与暗示，震惊地瞪着面色严峻的Dumbledore，随即看向从头至尾仅静静聆听，沉默不语的Snape------浓黑的双眸中看不出任何情绪，表情平静淡然。  
“那么，”低沉丝滑的熟悉嗓音，“看来Albus你需要重新聘请一位魔药教授了。”  
“不！”我失控地站起来，坐着的两人讶异地看向我，我看着Snape，“我不能让你死。”然后转头看着Dumbledore，“我不能让他死！Professor，一定有解咒办法，一定有办法的对不对？”

我不知道自己的反应为何会这样激烈，只是一种前所未有的、莫名的恐慌紧紧攥住我，差点让我窒息。我想要抓住他，决不放手，不会放手，不能放手。就同鱼对水，向日葵对阳光。

“Potter，什么时候你关心起最讨厌畏惧的魔药教授来了？收起你廉价的同情或怜悯。另外，言行无礼，Gryffindor扣-------”  
“我不在乎你又要给Gryffindor扣多少分，我要你活着！”  
Snape怔在那里，我们对视着，空气仿佛凝结起来。

“当然不至于全无办法，”Dumbledore打破了寂静，“我曾和------Grindelwald研究过，”老校长眼中闪过一丝怅然，转瞬即逝，“虽然没有尝试过，但理论上是完全可行的。需要另一位巫师以生命作结守护，他与中咒者会形成魔法连系（我要打的就是这个，没错，不同于联系），会分担另一方所受痛苦，但对方却不必。也就是说，”他注视我和Snape，“中咒者受到物理伤害时与其建立连系之人将平分精神折磨，但后者受到同等伤害时前者无法分担痛苦。且若中咒者死亡，与之建立连系者亦将随之死去。而若后者死亡，前者将得到完全的生命守护，被解咒。”

我几乎被定在那里，脑海中漂浮着Dumbledore的声音。

Snape很快反应过来，站起身：“不用说了，那就等同无法可解。Albus，希望你新聘的魔药教授大脑真正装有一些东西，新任命的Slytherin院长不要是个弱智低能------不然我的学生会让他吃尽苦头的。没别的事的话，我先回地窖了。”他微点下头，转身准备离开。

“等下，”我把目光从地面移到Dumbledore脸上，“Headmaster Dumbledore，我愿意与Professor Snape建立魔法连系。”  
“Potter！停止你的愚蠢-----虽然除此外你似乎不再剩下什么，滚回Gryffindor塔楼！”Snape不出意料、毫不犹豫地怒吼。  
Dumbledore缓缓注视我的双眼，锐利的目光似乎要把我看穿：“Harry，我希望你能清楚认识到这个决定的重要性。”  
我固执地回看，坚定决绝：“我很确定，Headmaster.”  
“Potter--------”  
Dumbledore眼中闪过很多东西：惆怅、苦涩、欣慰、担忧……我无法一一分清辨认，最终他露出淡淡的微笑：“既然如此，开始吧。”他抽出魔杖。

“我拒绝。Albus，”Snape盯住Dumbledore，脸沉了下来，“我希望你还记得我的工作性质，并不是儿戏般的过家家。且我希望你还记得你真正需要做的事，任何人都可以感情用事，但是你被剥夺了这种权力，Albus Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore虚弱但慈爱地笑了下：“我比你更清楚这些，Severus.所以，请像以往一般信任我吧。”  
“Albus-------”  
“Severus.”语气不容置疑。  
Snape妥协了，他复杂地看着我：“Potter-------”  
“我要当您的魔法连系者，Professor.”

一个声音不断于脑中对我说：“你疯了么？这只老蝙蝠不会改变对你的厌恶憎恨，更不会感激你，甚至会对你比以前更严苛。但你要替他分担痛楚，成为他的陪葬-----而你是否受伤、死亡，他根本不关心也不在乎，不会受到任何影响。”我不知道，但心中似乎有东西指引着我这样做。我如此明确自己心之所向-----我要抓住他，留下他，哪怕以生为代价------尽管我无法理解自己的情感。

\-------------------------------------------------  
Snape与我双手交握，金蓝色的光晕包围住我们，Dumbledore高举魔杖，吟着咒文：

“落日的光辉里，没有善也没有恶，  
没有赞美也没有责备，  
没有混乱或犹豫--------  
只有森林的苍翠，  
流水的闪光，  
在生命之湖的表面上，  
一阵微微震动，  
一点汩汩流动，  
一些涟漪荡漾。

“在道路的怂恿下，  
那些跑出去的人，  
永远向前迈进，  
超越了死亡的界限。”  
（选自《茅庐集》的《生命活力》和《永远前进》，敬我的Tagore）

我抬头看向Snape------他也正看着我，调皮地笑了下：“从现在开始，Professor，请替我照顾好自己。”

我高兴地看到Snape几乎不可察觉地点了下头。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LM视角：

“Severus，到底发生了什么事？”我饶有兴趣地看着气压明显比以往更低的老友。  
“Lucius，如果我没记错的话你是个Slytherin.”

“奥，Severus，别这样，你是除了Cissy，Draco和Lord外我唯一可关心的人了。不过，你该不会认为我来仅是为了追讨美容魔药的吧？”我没有追问下去，朋友之间最应保持的就是对对方隐私的尊重。且按Slytherin的习惯，想说的时候对方会说的。  
Severus挑起一边的眉毛。  
“Sirius Black越狱了。”

我愉悦地看到一向冷静稳重的老友如意料之中跳了起来。

“Dumbledore应该很快就会请你喝下午茶。”我补充道。

“Azkaban的看守全是白痴吗？！一条蠢狗也看不住！”Severus额头青筋暴涨，“还有那条蠢狗原本就所剩无几的脑细胞是完全被虱子吞食干净了吗？他不知道出来会面临多大的危险么？”  
我勾起嘴角：“你在担心他？Severus.”语气却是肯定的。  
“Lucius！”

如果是Hogwarts那群没大脑的小动物对上这双现在正熊熊燃烧怒火的黑眸应该会被吓得立时晕倒，就算没有，温度已降到零点以下的气压也绝对能让他们被冻死。不过这一切对于在老友身边浸淫磨炼多年的我来说就同牛排旁点缀的土豆泥一般好对付。于是我仅扬了扬眉毛：“需要提醒的话，Severus，五年级到六年级的近半年间-----”  
“Lucius，首先，我想没有人会伟大到关心想要谋杀自己的人------除了Dumbledore那只老蜜蜂。”Severus周围的气压似乎又下降了十几度，双眼呈现空洞，看不出任何情绪，假笑着，“其次，”他的声音调高，带上玩味，“或许你对我稍改变下这次美发剂的口味、或添加点别的功能一事抱有期待？”  
“Well，well，stay cool.”  
“我对自己的理智抱有一定信心。”

“不过，Severus，”我收敛笑容，认真地凝视老友，“我很早就跟你说过，并至今坚持我的看法。你对那个Gryffindor女孩更多的是友谊，甚至是虚拟出的亲情，但绝对不是------好吧，就算有爱情的成分，也是于友谊的磨合与青春期的懵懂下发展的浅层感情。”Severus阴着脸，沉默不语，房间温度不断下降，我继续，“而你跟Sirius Black------好了，不要瞪我，尝试直面自己情感吧------那段时间几乎集合了我看见你笑的所有次数。无论后来发生了什么，那时的感情是没有办法否认或磨灭的。且，即使发生了那样的事，我也一点不觉得他会忘了你，忘了你们的记忆和对你的感情。同样，Severus，你更不可能忘记。”

“那我的守护神呢？你怎么解释我的守护神？”

我笑了，然后抬起下巴，扬高眉毛，略带戏谑地看着老友：“你知道么，Severus，即使聪明如你，在感情问题上也是蠢蛋一个-----ok,ok,别又那样瞪我。你知道你和James Potter最大的不同在哪里么？”Severus像是被这个名字刺痛，颤抖了一下，随后扬起眉毛，“Potter的守护神是牡鹿，和Lily Ewans的牝鹿是一对，”听到那个Mudblood的名字，Severus再度颤抖，墨色双眸中溢满伤痛与愤怒，“而你的守护神，Severus，不是她的配偶，而是同伴、亲人或追随者的标志-----也是一只牝鹿。”The Potions Master一语不发，空气似乎凝结成寒冰。

“你早就明白这一点，不是么？Severus.”我不为所动，Slytherin之间互相开导帮助的方式或许不那么友善，过程也必不愉快，可是却有用且有效，“你一直在逃避问题。以你的缜密和才智，怎么会注意不到？你在害怕。无论是Dumbledore还是The Dark Lord你都可以坦然面对，纵有畏惧亦绝不退缩。可是面对你的情感，面对Lily Ewans和Sirius Black，你害怕了，从始至终不断逃避着------”

“对！Lucius，Lucius Malfoy！我是害怕，我在逃避。所以呢，你满意了么？羞辱我能让你感到快慰或满足？但无论怎样-----无论怎样都好，不要把我和那只杂种狗扯在一起！”

我平静地看着失控暴怒的老友------后者双眼似欲喷出火来，面容扭曲，双拳紧握。算是安慰吧，在他面前，我可以卸下部分装备，他也会允许自己情绪自然展露，互相于某种程度敞开心扉。

“你很清楚我有没有这种意思。同样，你也很清楚你和Black到底有没有扯在一起，能不能分开。”我用眼神示意他坐下，挥动蛇杖重新为两人满上茶水，“Lily Ewans对于你，更多是以好友的姿态存在。但是不同于我，”我突然自嘲地笑了下，“伟大的Gryffindor友谊？或许吧，总之你们之间一开始并不需要互相试探，不为利益羁绊，更无连及生死的复杂问题牵扯着。她对你表现出完全的友善，而对于一直远离人群、封闭自己的你来说，Severus，很少有人知道浑身尖刺的The Potions Master长期以往是多么渴望别人的触碰与接近------当然，是不含任何目的，单纯、包容、友善的接近------别否认，Severus，你很清楚自己是不是。因为你长期压抑的家庭环境，某方面，我甚至认为你同时把她虚拟成了姐姐或母亲的形象-----无论哪一方，总之温柔、慈爱。但最悲哀的是，Severus，你害怕她的接近、接近她，你怕自己配不上她，你怕她会厌恶你，你怕会失去她。加上另些原因，你努力让自己更强大，却于不经意间与她愈行愈远。且，我还认为，”我抿了口茶水，这次Severus的茶叶不管色泽还是香味都差个档次。皱皱眉头，看着几乎陷入座椅的老友-----黑色油腻的头发垂散下来遮住脸，看不清表情，“你把那个Gryffindor红发女孩，当作自己信仰与指引的一部分。她代表光明和阳光，最纯粹的美好，你最需要也是从未拥有过的，还有把你从黑暗救出的力量。”Severus肩膀轻微抖动，“可是，你我都非常清楚，这不是爱情。”

相识长达二十多年的老友猛地站起，轻轻甩甩头让头发从脸颊滑落，双目如墨般深沉，幽虚，空洞，同时糅杂最为复杂的情感。他走向壁炉：“Lucius，下个周末再来拜访，会给你新制的美发剂。至于现在，你知道，我并没有很多空闲时间。”  
我再次笑了，站起身，优雅地整理了下头发和领口，挥动蛇杖抚平衣服的褶皱，走到壁炉旁：“Severus你赶人时总是这么毫不留情，可真叫人心碎呢-----我们相识超过二十年了。不过正因为这样，我原谅你。”果不其然，Hogwarts魔药教授的脸越来越黑。

“Severus，”在踏进壁炉前，我突然回头，看向老友，后者扬起眉毛，“你知道你的致命伤是什么吗？”熟悉的假笑出现在Severus脸上：“愿闻其详。”

“你太认真；虽然似乎沉静，然而你激烈。一认真，便容易趋于激烈，发扬则送掉自己的命；沉静着，又啮碎了自己的心。  
（改自鲁迅的《忆韦素园君》第九段）

马尔福庄园。”

绿色火光淹没一切。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SS视角：

“Severus，”Dumbledore坐在桌子后面微笑着，眉间隐隐透出忧虑。

我大步走向前，在预备好的椅子上坐下，顺便把座椅变成墨绿色。  
“蜂蜜公爵的新产品，并不太甜，可以试试看。”他把一碟糖果推向我面前，召唤来一杯红茶。  
我面无表情地看着眼前花花绿绿的东西，抱着手臂，一动不动：“首先，我认为你对甜的定义与我有很大不同。其次，如果你请我来就是为了这些毫无意义的事，我想我可以先回去熬制魔药，Madame Pomfrey的感冒药剂快用光了。”  
“你还是没变，Severus。”Dumbledore那双深不可测的蓝眼带着笑意看着我，喝了口杯子里的液体-----我不知道那里面是什么，按黏稠程度判断，大概是糖浆或蜂蜜一类的东西。  
“或许你希望我作出什么改变，可是很明显，今天我必须让你失望了。还有，Albus，我认为你知道我对浪费时间扯闲话没有丝毫兴趣。”我不耐烦地翻了个白眼。

Dumbledore理解般微笑着-----我厌恶这表情，眼中光泽稍显暗淡：“Sirius越狱了。”  
“嗯。”我微点下头。  
“你好像没有很吃惊？”他自己亦未表现出吃惊。  
“Lucius告诉了我。”  
“奥，真是可惜啊，”他眼中的笑意与惋惜似乎将要溢出来，“我本来还很期待看到你的反应。”  
我是如此迫切地希望自己的眼神可以化作刀子飞向他。

不过不出所料，我还是失败了。Dumbledore对我杀人般的目光视而不见，沉静又半轻松地注视我的双眼，直视入心底：“你知道么？Severus，”他双手十指交叠，“有时候，我甚至觉得Lily和James的死是好事------相信我，这绝对不代表我愿意见证他们的死亡。因为他们在守护、超脱自己灵魂的同时，不仅救了Harry，还救了两个Hogwarts的孩子。一个，现在正坐在我面前，”我抿起嘴唇，“一个，”他眨眨眼，目光闪烁，“不久后也将如此。”

“你到底想说什么？Albus.”

“我们已经有了太多遗憾。且更多遗憾正在我们自己铺下的路上等待。”老校长眼中聚集了太多复杂的东西，“Severus，就当给自己一个交代吧。能够时，就尽全力。因为你永远不知道结束或错过的时刻。而一旦让它溜走，就再也追不回来了。”怅然与伤痛在他眼中一闪而过，然后他站起身，我也随之站起，“我已经让人去找Sirius了，还有Remus。”“狼人？虽然我对Gryffindor的理性和智商不抱希望，但狼人的确是他们中唯一显得比较有脑子的。”“一有消息，我便会第一时间通知你。以及，你把这件事告诉Harry吧，毕竟那是他的教父。”“我认为你可以自己做这件事，效果也会更好。”

“哦，事实上，Severus，”Dumbledore笑着抬了下眼皮，“我想让Harry搬到地窖住。”

“Al-bu-s-，”我咬着吐出每个音节，似乎要把它们嚼碎-----事实如果可以，我的确想这么做，“是什么让你以为我会允许这种事发生？”  
“就当是命令，Severus，你同样可以这么告诉Harry.”

我恶狠狠地瞪着眼前明显对我一切愤怒行为免疫的白胡子老人，最终挫败地叹口气。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HP视角：  
“哦，Harry，你应该一辈子都没收到过这么多情书吧？别灰心，总有一天会有女孩给你写的，虽然数量可能达不到我的四分之一------哦，我绝不是故意打击你，只是你知道，我的受欢迎程度在巫师中是无可比拟的。啊，Merlin，我简直想象不到能比替我回信更幸福美好的工作。你说是不是，Harry？”  
我无奈地点点头，继续听Lockhart发表他对自己魅力的评价--------我已经在这里呆了暗无天日的四小时了，心中默默祈祷有人出现。

于是……他出现了-----

门被“砰”地一声弹开，Lockhart惊得差点从椅子上摔下去，羽毛笔上的墨水甩了一桌。我则跳起来，一脸震惊地望向气势汹汹冲进来的黑发男人，结结巴巴地开口：“Pro、Professor Snape？呃……”  
“Potter，我对你天才的语言系统没有任何兴趣。现在，跟我走。”说完他一甩袍子-----翻出汹涌波浪，转身大踏步向外走去。  
“嘿，Snape.”Lockhart不满地叫着。  
魔药教授慢腾腾地转过身，周围的低气压提醒着已当了他四年学生的我现在惹恼他绝对不是什么好选择。Snape眯起黑眸，好像才注意到Lockhart的存在，戏剧般拖着带有威胁意味的长腔缓缓开口：“那么，Pro-fe-ssor-Lo-ck-har-t，有何指教？”  
黑魔法防御教授当然不会蠢到发现不了The Potions Master的异常情绪，所以仅半结巴、勉强挤出一丝自认为迷人的微笑回答：“嗯、呃，慢走。”  
Snape挑起一边眉毛：“我记得您有本‘著作’，”他特意着重这两个字的发音，“名字叫做《与巨怪同行》，恭喜现在终于重温往事。”他嘲讽地扫了我一眼，“而且，很明显，其某部分天赋成功传染了您。”然后无视我眼中的愤怒，转身，头也不回地走了。

我没有理会Lockhart眼中毫不掩饰的同情，急忙追了上去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“现在，回去收拾东西。”Snape头也不回地说道，迈开大步------我得费很大劲才能勉强跟上，“从今天开始，你住在地窖。”

我一时认为自己出现了幻听，惊得定在原地：“Professor Snape，您、您说什么？”  
他猛地转身，目光像是要吃人，随后吐字的方式让我更加确信这一点：“看来我还是低估你了，Potter.魔法界的救世主不仅语言系统天才，听力系统也异于常人。”  
“可、可是-----”  
“其它事去问Dumbledore！”Snape不耐烦地低吼，再次迈开步子，“我在地窖等你。不过要是时间太长，相信我，你不会想知道后果的。”

我呆呆站着，愣愣地看着黑色波浪逐渐消失，脑中只剩下一个声音---------

Merlin啊！

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“龙渣。”我于重心不稳的混沌中念出口令，看着Fat Lady慢慢转过去，摇摇晃晃地回到宿舍。  
很好，寝室里鼾声四作，Ron、Naville、Dean、Seamus都沉睡着。  
我蹑手蹑脚地走进去，机械地收拾行李，努力不发出任何声音，思绪仍飘忽着，不敢相信将要跟Snape同居-----好吧，尽管不是那种关系，但那可是Snape啊！我在心中尖叫-----的事实。  
“砰”地一声，我右脚踝踢到床杆，剧烈的疼痛令我不禁龇牙咧嘴。

“Harry？”  
\------Merlin啊-------Ron揉揉眼坐了起来，惊讶地看向正揉脚的我------身边已堆放了一个箱子和一个小包裹，Hedwig一脸无辜地瞅着他。  
“昏昏倒地。”我迅速作出反应，抱歉地看了一眼晕过去的好友，这件事还是等明天Hermione在的时候再说吧，或许有她在可以减少点Ron的尖叫-----虽然我不确定她到时能不能维持自身的理智。

在Hedwig身边留下一张托Naville他们帮忙照顾的字条后-----我无法肯定若把她带到地窖，我和她还能否平安看到日出------我忍着脚踝传来的抽痛，半趔趄地走出去。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
当我好不容易挪动到地窖时，Snape正一脸阴沉地坐在书桌后面。他扫了眼被我拖着的右腿，皱皱眉头，然后起身走进卧室，我赶忙跟上。  
Snape指向卧室最角落的一个约半人高的柜子：“你的东西放在那。”随后指向房间里一扇虚掩着的门：“你和我共用一个浴室------收起你的愚蠢表情，希望你能保持其整洁。至于你的床----”他回到卧室外，指向墙角一个类似床的东西，并递给我一小片羊皮纸：“纸上是咒语，你尽快掌握它，在起床后把床变回木椅的样子。当然，睡时你照样需要变形它。不过或许，你更愿意尝试与众不同的睡觉方式？”他充满恶意地假笑着瞪我一眼，“现在，去睡觉。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
我换好睡衣走出浴室，Snape从上到下打量我一番，挑起眉毛：“Gryffindor的品味果然都是这么独特。”随后递给我一小瓶像是药剂的液体，“我相信你没有愚蠢到认为它的味道跟南瓜汁一样。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
坐在床沿，我一闭眼，仰头捏住鼻子一口把那棕色的液体灌了下去-----Merlin，像是往巨怪鼻涕中加了胡椒。不过立刻，我就感受到变化，脚踝处的疼痛感逐渐消失，伸手摸去，竟几乎没有肿起。

把身子埋进被窝，我开始觉得一切没有想象的那么糟。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
第三人称视角：

Lucius走向走廊尽头的房间，The Dark Lord的床伴只剩下Severus和自己已是很长时间的事，在Death Eaters中人尽皆知。想到固执的老友，Lucius无奈地笑了一下，上午的话是很早就想说却苦于没有合适机会才迟迟未出口，希望他能听进去。身为Malfoy族长且在The Dark Lord手下做事的Lucius太清楚Severus与自己的生命是多么脆弱，几同风中飘摇的芦苇，死神随时会砍下镰刀。对于他们这类人来说，时间显得过于宝贵，感情更是不可多得的奢侈，所以一旦出现，能不放手就绝不放手。或许Merlin愿适当原谅下他们这群属于地狱的人，能够享受一会儿类似幸福这种虚幻的东西。

不知不觉，Lucius已走到房间门口。门不应自开，在Lucius进去后又自动缓缓合上。

Malfoy族长看向正坐在银缎床被上玩弄魔杖的Voldemort-----他的主人，情人，还有……自认为的爱人。“My lord.”他单膝跪下。  
Voldemort继续用苍白的手指把玩拨弄魔杖，似乎随时都会施放恶咒，玩味地眯起呈猩红的双眸，勾起嘴角，用几乎要剥光Lucius所有衣物的目光上下扫视着他：“那么，今天又是什么呢？亲爱的Lu.”  
铂金长发的男人站起，缓缓脱下做工精美的外袍，将它丢在地上。里面是一套白丝质地的紧缚内衣，男人晶莹白皙的肌肤肌肤若隐若现，衣服完美勾勒出他保养得很好、颀长匀称的身材，配上精致同雕塑的脸庞，犹如天下最美的油画。几缕铂金色发丝微挡在已出现水雾的淡灰蓝色眼睛前，这种半遮半掩的感觉更增添情欲的味道。

随着The Dark Lord轻轻地一挥手，Lucius走上前爬到床上，熟练地翻开Voldemort的袍子，随手把一侧头发撩到耳后，伏下身，从根部开始慢慢轻吻黑巫师已半勃起的欲望，紧接着是轻柔地舔舐，灵活的舌头顺着欲望上的脉络移动，描绘着上面的青筋，最后，他放松口腔和喉咙，从顶端开始，缓缓吞进整个长度，舌头不断搅动着。Voldemort感受着Lucius温热的口腔内壁和柔软的舌头，发出舒服的叹息，隔着丝质内衣在他身上抚摸着，滑过优美的线条。“你还是这么美。”他在Malfoy族长耳侧嘶声低吟。

\----------------------------------------------------------  
大概过了一个世纪那么漫长，Lucius嘴巴几乎已酸痛到麻木，Voldemort终于脱下他身上最后的衣料，仔细端详欣赏了一番后，猛地把Lucius翻过来，使其变为背对跨坐的姿势，利用地心引力让对方一寸寸吞下自己硬挺硕大到惊人的欲望。

“啊……痛……痛，啊……”Lucius大声吸气，努力放松肌肉，以便让自己在没有润滑的情况下尽量毫无阻碍地接纳，透明黏滑的肠液慢慢从两人交合处分泌出来。对方依然炙热紧致的甬道让Voldemort满意地勾起嘴角，里面的湿软媚肉本能地不断蠕动挤压着，简直就像在调情。于是在Lucius好不容易完全吞下自己的勃起后，不给对方喘息的机会，他便大力冲刺抽送起来，每一下的力道都像要把其刺穿。  
“啊……lord，等……等一下……”Lucius大声哭泣呻吟着，“啊……lo、lord……”

不过当代最强大的黑巫师显然打算忽略自己床伴的祈求。

\----------------------------------------------------------  
“嗯……”Lucius发出断断续续的细碎呻吟，他根本记不清自己到底射了几次，也完全记不清对方射了几次。事实上，他现在大脑一片混沌，几乎无法思考任何事情，被人类最原始欲望充斥的Malfoy族长只是伴随每次插入的充实及抽出的空虚，发出本能的呻吟。Lucius全身布满青紫的吻痕和抓痕，还有不计其数的咬痕正浅浅泛出血丝，这些痕迹在他原白皙滑嫩、毫无瑕疵的肌肤上显得尤为明显，加上比例完美的身材曲线，更增人的征服欲及施虐欲。跟以往每一次一样，每当他以为要结束，他的王又开始了。

“Sirius Black越狱了。”Voldemort好像漫不经心地说道，并没有停止动作，右手抚上Lucius早被咬破的左胸突起。  
Lucius心中一震，神智立刻恢复清明，表面仍装得若无其事，“My lord？”他试探地询问道。  
Voldemort显然没放过怀中身体瞬间的僵硬，他用带着威胁性笑意的声音轻声在Lucius左耳侧说道：“你好像很紧张？Lucius.”虽是问句，语气却是肯定的。  
Malfoy族长感到身后传来的强大魔压，不禁冒出冷汗，紧张地咽了咽口水，“My、my lord？”他不确定对方的目的是什么。  
Voldemort仍是漫不经心的语气，在Lucius左肩落下掠食性的一吻：“没事。只是Lucius，你最好别有什么事瞒着我。不然的话，”他伸出舌头轻舔怀中人的耳后肌肤，Lucius一僵，费力忍住战栗的欲望，“你知道后果。还有，”Voldemort温柔地抚摩铂金色长发，继续嘶声说道，“或许你可以帮我想想怎么帮助他的堂姐，当然，也是你的亲戚。”  
Bellatrix Lestrange？Lucius微皱起眉头。  
“至于现在，”他再度加大抽送的力度，“专注于该做的事吧。”

Lucius只来得及发出一声哀鸣。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SS视角：  
四周被极光带来的美丽光晕笼罩，天空覆着淡淡的烟霭，一缕银蓝带白的光带，自东向西延展过天际，散裂的带状极光舞跃着，这种自然赐予的奇迹景观足以令人语竭词穷。  
因为已步入深夜，周围事物仍处于昏暗朦胧中，隐约可见地上散布满颜色瑰丽的奇花异草，空气飘散着醉人的清香。湖泊静静坐落，微微荡漾着，随着泛开的涟漪，在极光的映照下湖面闪烁出璀璨奇幻。粼粼波光无声倒映似乎永远茂盛繁密的橡树，树下，隐现熟悉的身影。

于湿润迷离的雾杳中我缓缓迈开脚步，然后越走越快，走向树下人影。

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
他就站在那里，站在离我不足一米的地方。虽然看不清他的脸，但我完全可以勾画出他温暖的笑容，还有那双我梦见无数次的灰蓝色双眼，盈满笑意等待着。

“Severus.”温柔冒失，又隐着深入骨髓孤独的熟悉嗓音。

我张了张口，最终什么都没说，伸出双手急切地想要抓住他，然而他却笑着往后飘退，逐渐消逝。我身子前扑，却悲哀地发现我愈想抓住他，他退得愈远。

“Severus.”从始自终他一直微笑着。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
我猛地睁开眼，坐起身来，低喘了一会儿，伸手抹了抹不知何时汗湿的额头，然后下床，轻轻拧开门把手，把脱力的身子倚在门框上。

Potter睡得很沉，房里飘散着安宁的味道。  
我摸索出藏放了多时的威士忌和酒杯，在壁炉旁坐下。耳畔是少年均匀安稳的呼吸声，回荡于地窖，直接钻入我心底-----安心美好得让我不禁微笑。

我想，或许是时候可以稍放纵下自己，来杯威士忌了。  
鼻下迷眩的酒香令人沉溺。

（是的此文是未完结文.....但随着银青几年前就已消失在历史长河，此文也失去了补充的必要，就随之安静沉睡吧。）


End file.
